Green Heart
by VanillaDaisies
Summary: First impressions are everything, and after accidentally casting Levicorpus on her in front of the whole school, Sirius Black is at an extreme disadvantage. Sirius Black/OC
1. Levicorpus

_Please review! Constructive criticism and feedback are appreciated!_

* * *

 **Green Heart**

Chapter 1 – Levicorpus

* * *

"Look at him! Just look! Sitting over there being all cute and shit...how dare he! Oh, but he's so sexy..."

I blinked in surprise at the girl sat across from me, Tia Anderson, my best friend and fellow crotch-watcher. If I hadn't been fully awake previous to her sudden outburst, then I definitely was now. In fact, it wasn't just me who seemed surprised at her declaration. A large portion of the Hufflepuff table seemed to also be staring at her in shock.

"Uh...Tia?"

"Just look at him, Eve," She declared again, twirling a lock of her auburn coloured hair round her finger as she motioned over to the Gryffindor table. It didn't take long for me to figure out just who she was referring to. There sat James Potter, laughing along with his friends, the 'Marauders', completely oblivious to the intense gaze of Tia. "Doesn't he realise how perfect he is?" She sighed dreamily. She was always like this. I'd know her since day one at Hogwarts, after she'd saved me from that absolute git, Peeves the poltergeist, who had taken a great delight in swooping over my head whilst pelting me with water balloons. The first thing I had noticed about Tia was that she was boy crazy, and even now, in our sixth year, it seemed to be the only thing she ever thought about. Not that I minded. I was near enough the same, except less successful. The male species just didn't seem to like me very much.

"James Potter? Honestly, Tia, I swear you have your eye on a new lad every day," Came another voice, pulling me out of my thoughts. Daisy Ellwood, our other long-time friend had just plopped herself down next to me. Daisy, unlike Tia and I, was pureblood, and throughout our first year she had practically been our saviour, as we struggled to come to terms with the wizarding world. "I hear he has his eye on Lily Evans,"

Tia snorted, flicking her curled locks over her shoulder, a determined glint in her pale blue eyes, "Not for long," She glanced over to the Gryffindor table again, this time appearing to scrutinise Lily Evans. "Maybe he has a thing for redheads? That would put me in the running, right?" I glanced at Daisy, who merely rolled her eyes in response. Once Tia had her eye on someone, there was no stopping her.

"What about you, Eve? Anyone caught your eye yet?" Tia enquired, eyebrows raised. I merely shook my head. In truth, a certain friend of James Potter had caught my eye, but I wasn't about to let Tia know. Though she was my friend, she was appallingly bad at keeping things secret. She liked to gossip.

"Oh, come on! You've got to like someone! You've been single forever,"

"Forever?" Daisy piped up. "How come?"

I shrugged, "It's not by choice, trust me...I just-I dunno. I'm not really sure if I'm single because nobody likes me or because I hate everyone." Daisy snorted, whilst Tia merely shook her head in disdain.

"Seriously, how do you ever expect to get laid with that kind of attitude?" Tia demanded, not bothering to keep her voice down. I would've been embarrassed, but I was used to Tia and her loud mouth. She was near enough incapable of being quiet.

"Look, Tia," I began seriously, "Even Hitler managed to get laid. If he managed it, then I think I can too." Tia spat out the mouthful of pumpkin juice she'd just swigged, as she began to snort loudly, whilst Daisy merely face-palmed.

"Honestly, Eve, you're an idiot," She sighed, shaking her head. I merely shrugged in response. Personally I thought the point I'd just made was more than valid.

"Oh God, Eve, that was brilliant," Tia chuckled, calming herself down, "But seriously, we're gonna do something about this once and for all, yeah? We're gonna get you laid!" She declared, pumping her fist in the air.

"I can already tell that this is going to be bad," Daisy heaved a sigh, before a small smile of amusement graced her face. "Pick someone, Eve."

"Pick someone?"

"Pick someone who you think is a sexy bitch," Tia explained, her eyes sweeping over the great hall. There was no getting out of this now. Once she had an idea that was that. There was no talking her out of it.

"Uh...well..." I found my eyes automatically gazing in the direction of James Potter and his little gang. "I...er...I wouldn't mind doing a bit of the sex with that Sirius Black, I suppose," I whispered, blushing as Daisy and Tia began to screech with laughter.

"A-A bit of the sex!?" Tia demanded, tears streaming from her eyes. I could already tell I was never going to live this down. The majority of our fellow Hufflepuffs were now glaring down the table at us, expressions of pure annoyance on their faces. Most of the students were probably still half asleep, and the amount of noise we were making this early in the morning was probably not doing us any favours in the popularity department. I shushed my two friends hastily.

"Okay, okay, sorry!" Tia giggled, wiping away a few stray tears. "Just, never say that in front of a guy ever! Honestly, 'a bit of the sex'...anyways, so, here's the plan. You manage to get with Sirius, and I'll let you copy my homework for the rest of the year, deal?"

"This is so wrong," Daisy groaned, shaking her head at the plan. I had to agree with her. Getting laid in exchange for copying someone's homework was absolutely ridiculous and completely immoral in my opinion. However, it wasn't as though this would ever work. There was no way Sirius Black would ever notice me. We'd been in a few of the same classes for six years now, and not once had we ever spoken. That and he was the school player, he could have near enough any girl he wanted, why would he go for me? And on top of that, there was literally no stopping Tia now. She had the plan formed in her head, and she definitely would not be dropping it anytime soon. There was no harm in playing along.

"What do you think, Eve? You in?" Tia asked, noting how hesitant I was to agree, "It's just a bit of fun. You can take your time as well, we're only a few weeks into sixth year," I shrugged in response, deciding to humour her.

"Fine, I'm in."

* * *

Never have I ever regretted something so much in my life.

Upon agreeing to Tia's stupid plan, she had been unbearably persistent in bringing up Sirius Black in every single conversation since. It was awful. She had even attempted to give me a makeover, to make me more 'noticeable'. However, that had failed miserably, and all I had gained from it was a rather puffy and inflamed eye. Tia was a bit overenthusiastic with the mascara brush, and had been successful in pretty much poking my eye out.

So, here I was, sitting in the middle of Charms, with Tia right by my side, hissing in my ear how I should talk to Sirius after class. I was about ready to commit murder.

"Look, he's just over there! Pass him a note or something, make a move at least!" She whispered. Well, she thought she was whispering, but as I have said previously, she is awful at whispering. I turned to glare at her.

"No!" I replied, giving up on the tactic of ignoring her, "If he hasn't noticed me before then he's definitely not going to notice me now! And even if he does, what's he going to think? Have you seen what you've done to my face!?" Tia sniggered to herself.

"It does look pretty hideous. My eyes are just watering from looking at it," She glanced at my injured eye, a look of amusement on her face. "Does this hurt?" She proceeded to prod me in the eye.

"OW! Yes that bloody hurts!" I snapped, ignoring the disapproving look I received from Professor Flitwick. We were meant to be working silently on our essays today, which meant that talking was a lot harder. Usually, Charms was based more on practical work, but not this time.

"Just checking," Tia whispered, chuckling to herself quietly. I merely sighed in reply, before turning back to my work. It wasn't long before I found my eyes straying from the textbook sat on my desk to the boy sat a few rows in front of me. Sirius Black.

I had no idea why I liked him. Yes, he was incredibly attractive, but that was all. I'd never had a conversation with him, and he certainly didn't have a good reputation. He was classed as the school player, and was notorious for taking girls to the broom cupboard for a round of 'shenanigans', before dumping them immediately after. Maybe it was his bad reputation that attracted me? Needless to say I was definitely not his type. He usually went after the popular, pretty girls. Not that I was extremely unattractive or anything. My brown hair and brown eyes screamed out average. Tia had disagreed, pointing out that the light freckles that dusted my cheeks made me look 'cute', and apparently I had 'good' eyelashes. Whatever that meant. It still hadn't stopped her from attacking my lashes with her mascara wand earlier. However, whatever level of attractive I was, it definitely was no match for Sirius Black.

"You're staring at him," Tia whispered, a mischievous glint in her eye.

"So? It's not like he's gonna see, he has his back to us," I hissed back, lowering my eyes to my desk.

"If you don't speak to him soon then I'm gonna do something about it, okay?" Tia replied, before getting up from her desk. I stared at her curiously for a minute, before realising that everyone else was standing up also. "Hurry up! We have transfiguration next!" I nodded, gathering my things in my bag.

"I hope we don't get any more homework," I stated, following Tia out of the classroom, "I swear to God I'm gonna end up drowning under the amount I already have,"

"It's Transfiguration," Tia pointed out, holding the door open for me, "Of course we're going to get homewo-"

"LEVICORPUS!"

There was a loud bang, and suddenly I found myself hanging upside down, strung up in the air by an invisible rope. I squealed loudly, desperately trying to hold my skirt down. What the fuck was going on? I heard a gasp from Tia as she tried to tug me down, before turning to the crowd that had gathered before me.

"Someone get her down! This isn't funny! Put her down!" She demanded, stomping towards the culprit. It was hard for me to keep my eyes open, as I was beginning to feel incredibly queasy. My eyes followed my best friend as she finally stopped in front of someone. Sirius Black. "Put her down, Black! NOW! I swear to God if you don't put her-" Blood began to rush to my head, and I could feel my face heating up as the crowd became less silent, and instead a small round of sniggers broke out.

"Liberacorpus!" Remus Lupin stepped forward, his wand pointed towards me. Everything flashed by quickly, and I found myself lying in a heap on the ground, my head stinging painfully.

"Eve are you oka-"

I reacted almost instantly, jumping to my feet as a chorus of laughter began to fill the corridor. That was when I ran. I didn't care where I went, as long as I got away from the mocking crowd. Never had I been so embarrassed in all my life. I ignored the desperate calls of Tia, and rounded the corner as quickly as possible, my feet pounding against the ground as I dashed away.

Any sort of feelings I had for Sirius Black had vanished. I hated the boy. I hated him.


	2. Laxatives and Poison

**Green Heart**

Chapter 2 – Laxatives and Poison

* * *

"Eve? Come on, Eve! I know you're in there!" Came Tia's voice from the other side of the cubicle door, followed by a loud series of knocking. "You can't hide in here forever! You'll get in trouble! And you're already _in_ trouble for missing Transfiguration!"

"I don't care!" I yelled, not moving from my position. Currently, I was sat in the girls lavatory, positioned quite comfortably on the lid of the toilet seat. How long I had been sat here, I had no idea. But it had taken Tia quite a while to find me. During the time it had taken for her to locate me, tears of humiliation had poured down my face. I hadn't been this embarrassed in a very long time, and what made the whole ordeal worse was how public it had been.

"Don't make me break that door down, Eve!"

"You know she _will_ break it down, don't you?"

I yelped in surprise as a second voice joined Tia's, only this time is seemed positioned directly above me. Glancing up, my eyes immediately landed on the top half of a head, which I immediately recognised as Daisy's. Her blonde hair and blue eyes were the only part of her face visible, as she peered over the cubicle wall at me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!? When did you even _get_ here!? I could've been _peeing_ for all you know, you pervert!"

"I'm not a pervert, and Tia came and found me. She said you had locked yourself in the toilets and that Sirius Black is a prick," Daisy answered, grinning broadly. The sight of her head peeping over the cubicle wall was a comical one, however, I was definitely not in the mood to laugh right now. Not after what had happened earlier. It was definitely going to take me a while to get over the humiliation. "What's he done then, eh?"

"He Levicorpused her in front of our entire Charms class," Tia replied before I could even open my mouth. "It was awful. She pretty much flashed the entire class,""

"It _was_ awful, thank you for that, Tia," I sighed, glancing up at Daisy, "It was the most embarrassing thing ever! Now I know how poor Snivellus feels," I thought about all the times the 'Marauders' had picked on that quiet kid from Slytherin, Severus Snape, and all the times I had laughed along with the crowd, mocking the poor boy. I vowed to never again laugh at him. It was an awful feeling, being targeted in front of a bunch of students, and it was a feeling he had to deal with on a daily basis, the poor kid. Being targeted once was enough to bring me to tears, I couldn't imagine having to go through that sort of bullying regularly.

"Are you sure it wasn't a mistake?" Daisy reasoned, peering down at me thoughtfully, "I mean, what reason would he have to embarrass you? I didn't even know he knew you existed," She had a point, but this was Sirius Black we were talking about. He and the other Marauders had made a habit out of embarrassing people.

"For the poops and giggles, I suppose," I replied moodily, "You know what James Potter and his lot are like, they love picking on people to make themselves seem better," Daisy hummed in agreement.

"Look, just come out please? We just want to talk to you," Tia knocked on the door once again. This time I sighed. There was no reason to hide from my best friends, and Daisy had already found a way to talk to me, even if it did mean standing on a toilet and talking to me over a cubicle wall. Besides, it wasn't as though they were here to laugh at me and make me feel worse, they were here to help.

"Fine," I stood heavily, quickly unlocking the door and exiting the cubicle. Tia's eyes widened at the sight of me.

"Oh my God! Eve! You've been crying!" She immediately engulfed me in a hug, whilst the unmistakable crash of Daisy trying and failing to climb down from the toilet gracefully quaked through the air.

"Of course I've been crying," I mumbled miserably, ignoring the painful groans coming from Daisy's direction. "I didn't just lock myself in there for fun, now, did I? You would've cried as well if you had your head smashed to the ground,"

"It did look kinda painful the way you landed, like," Tia agreed, pulling away from me with a small grin on her face.

"Are you _laughing_!?" I demanded, rounding on her, "Are you _seriously_ laughing!? How about I Levicorpus _you_ in front of a large crowd and _you_ can flash your knickers at them instead!" Even just the mere thought of the incident made me cringe. It was going to be hard to live this down. By now the whole school would have heard about the exchange. About how the amazing Sirius Black had pulled yet another 'hilarious' prank.

"At least you were wearing pretty knickers?" She smiled sheepishly, as I merely continued to glare at her.

"You can't just mope about it, Eve," Daisy piped up, rubbing my arm sympathetically, "You should do something about it! Get revenge, maybe?" She plopped herself down on the cold tiled floor, a thoughtful look on her face.

"I suppose the idea of shoving his wand up his arse sideways is quite appealing," I agreed, sitting myself down next to her. Tia followed suit, a thoughtful look upon her face. "What's up with you?"

She narrowed her eyes, "Revenge does sound good, but how?"

"Do the same to him?" Daisy suggested.

"What, Levicorpus him? I'm useless at that spell, I tried it out on Tia once when she was annoying me and ended up doing it to myself somehow," I pointed out, pulling my wand out of my robe pocket and twirling it between my fingers. Revenge, as sweet as it sounded, would be near enough impossible to achieve, especially since this was Sirius Black we were talking about. The Marauders may have been a bunch of clowns, but they were smart. Well, with the exception of little Peter Pettigrew. He was a complete and utter idiot who constantly ran round after them, practically worshipping the group.

"Well...you could play him at his own game?" Tia suggested slowly, as she gradually began forming a brief plan in her head. I had a general idea of where she was going with this, and I didn't like it at all. Already I could tell that whatever she was planning most definitely would not work. Daisy, however, seemed quite intrigued.

"What do you mean?" She enquired, as she began braiding her blonde locks absentmindedly.

"You know what Black is like, his ego is huge, he thinks he can have any girl he likes. Well, I was thinking, we send Eve after him, make her seduce him, and then boom, she drops him and begins ignoring him, therefore deflating his massive ego. She'll be playing him at his own game. The amount of girls he's done that to is ridiculous. He had poor Sarah Montgomery in tears last week. It's about time he had a taste of his own medicine," Tia finished, looking rather pleased with her plan. "So, what do you two think?"

"That," I began, looking at her solemnly, "Is the stupidest idea I have ever heard,"

"Yeah, it is a bit farfetched..." Daisy agreed, "All of that just to get back at one boy? Besides, there's no guarantee that he'll fall for Eve, I mean look at her," She gestured towards me, not quite realising what she'd just said.

"Wow, thanks Daisy," I sighed, slumping my shoulders. She had a point, and it wasn't as though I wasn't used to her saying things like this. Daisy's heart was in the right place, but she was rather ditsy, and had no filter over what came out of her mouth. She had a habit of unintentionally offending people. Most of the time I found it hilarious, or at least when her comments weren't directed at me.

"No! No! I'm not being rude!" Daisy's eyes widened, "It's just that you're not very good with sexual stuff,"

"I'll have you know I'm very sexual,"

Daisy stopped looking so worried, and instead raised her eyebrows, an amused smirk slowly making its way onto her face, "Oh really? Say penis,"

At the mere mention of the word, a loud snort escaped my lips, and before I could stop myself, I had broken into a fit of giggles. I couldn't help it. Penis was a funny word.

"Okay, so clearly my plan is not going to work," Tia sighed, shaking her head at me in a disappointed manner. "Hmm...we could just give him evil eye from now on? Or maybe poison his pumpkin juice?" I laughed at the idea.

"Slip him some laxatives?"

"Oh! I think I might have some of those!" Tia exclaimed, beginning to root around in her bag.

"Um...Tia, it was just a joke. We're not going to give him laxatives," I sighed, before heaving myself to my feet, "Now come on, it's probably almost time for dinner, we should go eat, I'm starving," It was true, I hadn't ate since breakfast. Usually I carried a light snack around with me in case I ever got peckish, but today I had forgotten.

"What? You're actually coming?" Tia asked, looking surprised.

"Yeah? Why wouldn't I?"

"I dunno...I just thought you'd be too embarrassed, I was kind of expecting you to just hibernate in your bed for the rest of the week," She replied. To be honest, she had a very valid point. Whenever something embarrassing happened to me, I would hide away in my bed for a few days, refusing to face anyone.

"I'm too hungry for that this time," I declared, grabbing my bag from the floor, "Nothing's going to stand between me and my food this time,"

* * *

"Shit," I muttered, staring at the doors of the Great Hall nervously. In front of them stood Remus Lupin, along with that absolute git, Sirius Black. They appeared to be waiting for someone, and despite my earlier declaration about nothing stopping me from eating, I was very tempted to just turn back around and call it a night. I probably would have, if it weren't for a sharp prod in the back, courtesy of Tia.

"Come on, Eve. It's fine, we're here," She reassured, before grabbing my hand and practically dragging me towards the Great Hall. Tia was a very bossy girl, but it was times like this when I was extremely thankful for her pushiness. If it weren't for her, I would've been lost in these types of situations. She was practically my backbone.

"Look at him, the smug prick," Daisy muttered from beside me, "Maybe we should mess up his hair? He'd be distraught," I would've laughed at her comment if I wasn't so anxious. My heart was pounding rapidly, and I could feel my cheeks heating up as I was reminded of the earlier incident. He was such a dick.

"Oi! There she is," I gulped as Sirius nudged Lupin, hissing in his ear loudly. This was not going to be good. Now I wish I _had_ decided to hibernate in my bed for a week. Tia continued to whisper encouragements into my ear, guiding me forwards.

"Erm...hello," Remus began, looking rather awkward and sheepish as we approached the two, "Eve, isn't it?" I nodded in reply, not daring to open my mouth. I doubt I was even capable of speaking in this moment of time.

"Sirius here just wanted to apologise about earlier," Remus started, throwing a quick glance at his friend, who looked completely unapologetic and was currently eye-fucking a nearby Ravenclaw. "It was a complete misunderstanding and he's very sorry, aren't you?" Remus turned to Sirius, nudging him in the side once he realised his attention was elsewhere.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sorry about that," He flashed me a lazy grin, flicking his hair away from his face, "I was actually aiming for Snivellus but you got in the way," _I_ got in the way? Was he trying to make out like it was _my_ fault!? My blood boiled as I took in his apology, which was not in the slightest sincere. Never had I felt so enraged.

"Oh really?" I asked, ignoring Sirius completely and instead focusing entirely on poor Lupin, who looked rather nervous now. I was afraid that if I addressed Sirius I wouldn't be able to stop the string of abuse that was just ready to come bursting out. "Is there anything else he wanted to say?" His apology had done nothing but infuriate me further, and he definitely wasn't going to be getting away that easily.

"Yeah," Sirius spoke up, his grin growing wider, "Nice underwear," Daisy and Tia gasped in shock, whilst I simply froze, my eyes narrowing dangerously. How dare he? How dare he mock me? He humiliated me in front of a bunch of students, and now he had the _nerve_ to make a joke about it!?

"Padfoot!" Lupin hissed, looking rather shocked at his friend's statement, "Not helping!"

"What? It's true!"

"Sirius Black you are a complete and utter arse!" I growled, "You're nothing but a bully! You strut around thinking you own the place! Thinking your something big! The only big thing about you is your massive ego, which by the way, is obviously a sad attempt to compensate for your tiny penis," I heard Tia let out a loud snort behind me, and I couldn't help but feel rather pleased at the sight of a rather stunned looking Sirius. Never had I ever behaved like this. It definitely wasn't like me to confront someone, but I was thoroughly enjoying it.

"Let's go, Eve, people are staring," Daisy muttered.

"Let them stare! You know what, Black, you think the world revolves around you. You think the sun shines out of your arse. Well let me tell you, once we're out of here, you're in for a nasty shock, because karma is not going to go easy on you," I cheered internally at the sight of his face. For a second, he actually looked rather shocked at my outburst, but he quickly regained his composure, that lazy grin making its way onto his stupid face once more. The sight of his smirk enraged me further, and I quickly shoved past him into the Great Hall, not sure how much longer I could refrain from using physical violence. Daisy and Tia followed closely behind.

"Oh my God, Eve, you should have seen his face! That was brilliant! I feel almost like a proud mother!" Tia exclaimed, sounding positively delighted, as we marched towards the Hufflepuff table, "I've never seen you like this! It's great! He almost looked scared for a second,"

I couldn't help but grin at her praise. It was quite a proud moment for me too. It was incredibly rare for me to get that angry, especially to the point of confrontation. I usually just let things slide, and chose to ignore things instead.

"It was quite good, wasn't it," I agreed, as we sat down in our usual spot at the Hufflepuff table, "It was such a rush! I mean, look at me! I'm literally shaking!" I held out my hand to show them.

"He's such a dick, though, isn't he," Daisy muttered, glowering at the doors of the Great Hall as Sirius and Lupin entered, making their way towards the Gryffindor table, where James Potter sat waiting for them. "Getting poor Lupin to apologise for him. He's hanging out with the wrong crowd. Potter and Black are only gonna drag him down with them," I nodded in agreement, glowering over at Black, who was clearly informing Potter on what had just happened. The two threw a quick glance over, before immediately averting their gazes upon realising that I was glaring at them.

"Y'know Tia," I began, finally taking my focus away from the Marauders, "I think I like the idea of slipping Black some laxatives, do you still have them?"

* * *

 _Thank you to those who reviewed, followed or favourited I really appreciate it! Again, constructive criticism and general feedback is welcomed, so please feel free to review! ;P_


	3. Biscuit, Anyone?

**Green Heart**

Chapter 3 – Biscuit, Anyone?

* * *

It seemed as though my decision to roast Sirius was not the best idea, unfortunately. All through dinner, he and James Potter had taken it upon themselves to bewitch random articles of food and pelt them in my direction. I had been bombarded by carrots, peas, and at one point I had even been hit in the face by a chicken leg. Needless to say, my little rant earlier had not fazed Black one bit, he might have appeared rather shocked at the time, but now it just seemed as though he was determined to annoy me as much as possible. It seemed that no matter how many glares I sent their way, the two just wouldn't cease to annoy me. And somehow none of the teachers had noticed either, not even McGonagall, who usually had a knack for spotting trouble.

Potter and Black's antics had infuriated me to the point where I actually ended up storming out of the Great Hall, leaving my plate of unfinished food behind. Thankfully, the Hufflepuff Common Room was located right next to the kitchens, and so I had merely paid the little House-elves a visit, grabbing as many snacks as I could carry.

And here I was now, sat on the floor in front of the fire, steadily munching my way through a large collection of Bourbons and Custard Creams. I had always been one to try and eat my feelings away. When in doubt, eat, that's what I always said, and that's what I was currently doing, attempting to eat my anger and frustration away. Unfortunately, it didn't seem to be working so much. What was helping me calm down, however, was Tia, who was currently braiding my hair for me. Having my hair played with always seemed to have a calming effect.

"Would anyone like a biscuit, by the way?" I enquired, glancing between Daisy and Tia, the former of who was reading her way through an extremely thick book. I was surprised she could even carry the thing, it looked heavy. Upon hearing my offer, she perked up instantly.

"Oh, I wouldn't mind on-"

"Sorry, they're mine," I quickly shoved another few Bourbons in my mouth, savouring the chocolate-y goodness. I'm surprised I could still breathe with the amount of food I'd managed to cram in there.

"You're a dick, Eve," Daisy declared, though she looked slightly amused at my protectiveness over my snacks. "Also, there's a piece of carrot in your hair," She leaned over, flicking it out of my locks for me. Stupid Potter. Stupid Black. I was going to get them back for their antics at lunch. Although, that would probably only result in me getting bombarded with things a great deal worse than pieces of carrot and chicken.

"It seems that your little speech wasn't as effective as we thought," Tia stated, undoing the braid, before starting again. She knew the relaxing effect it had on me. "If we're gonna bring Sirius Black down we're gonna have to do better than just hurling abuse at him,"

"We should shave his hair off," I stated, through a mouthful of biscuits, "You know how obsessed he is with his hair,"

"Well, y'know, he does have rather nice hair," Daisy admitted, before immediately turning back to her oversized book. She did have a point, not that I would ever admit that out loud, of course. At least not now. It's weird how I went from admiring Black and his stunning good looks, to hating the boy in a mere matter of minutes. Now it was as though he was public enemy number one for me. Him and his stupid hair.

"Y'know, I think he might like you, Eve," Tia stated. I snorted loudly, before immediately regretting the decision to do so as I began to choke on the mass amount of Bourbons I'd shovelled into my gob.

"You can't be serious," Daisy stated, raising her eyebrows as she witnessed Tia start patting my back frantically. It worked. I eventually stopped choking, although I was still incredibly shocked at her random declaration. "He Levicorpused her in front of a bunch of students and then _laughed_ about it. He definitely doesn't like her, Tia,"

"She's got a point, y'know,"

Tia merely shushed me impatiently. "Well, you never know, he might be trying to get your attention? Guys are mean to girls they like," I turned to look at her incredulously.

"Yeah, when they're _twelve,_ " I pointed out, shaking my head at her. I couldn't believe how stupid she was being. Before the Levicorpus incident, I'm pretty sure Sirius Black had no idea I existed. The fact that he knew who I was _now_ was a complete and utter mistake. Like he'd said, he'd meant to hit Severus with the spell, not me. Not that that changed anything, of course, I still hated him. It just proved that Tia's theory of him acting like a complete prick was _not_ because he liked me, but instead because he was exactly that. A prick. No explanation needed. Sirius Black was a total prick.

"But he said you had nice underwear!" Tia argued, forcibly turning my head back around so that she could start on my hair again. Daisy snorted, before turning once again back to her book. Clearly she'd heard enough of Tia's crazy theories.

"So? I _do_ have nice underwear, any idiot can see that," I paused, before, "Well, they can't _literally_ see them, y'know, unless someone decides to Levicorpus me again,"

"You can believe what you want, but I definitely think there's something there," Tia declared, he fingers still weaving through my hair. "I think you two would be a cute couple, actually," I froze at her statement, almost choking for a second time on my Bourbons. I couldn't understand where all this was coming from.

"Look, Tia," I began, deciding to humour her slightly, "I may not be that good-looking, or smart, or funny, or kind, or...where was I going with this?" I paused, glancing at Daisy who I noticed had been nodding along in agreement.

"Oh...yeah...so I might be the smartest or funniest or nicest or most attractive, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna stoop so low as to get with Sirius Black. I'm not that desperate,"

"I don't think Sirius is that desperate either," Daisy piped up, a small grin on her face as Tia snorted. I honestly couldn't tell if she was being serious or not.

" _Rude,_ " I replied, chucking a Custard Cream at her. I didn't favour them as much as Bourbons, and so felt I could justify wasting just one. "But you're probably right. I don't think anyone would be desperate enough to get with me," I sighed heavily. Suddenly my never-ending appetite had actually disappeared, and I set the large mountain of biscuits aside. What was I even doing with my life? Slowly eating it away?

"Eve..." Daisy sighed sympathetically, closing her book and placing it beside her, "I promise you there is someone out there desperate enough, okay? You just have to be patient...they'll come along eventually," I blinked at her backhanded attempt to cheer me up. It had sort of worked, in an odd way. Or at least I assumed it had, considering my appetite had suddenly decided to make its return.

"I think what she means to say," Tia began, throwing Daisy a quick glare, "Is that there's someone out there for everyone, it just takes time to find them," She finished playing with my hair, moving to sit opposite me on the floor instead.

"Speaking of finding someone, I've decided to make my move tomorrow," She continued, her eyes flashing with excitement. Please don't say she still liked Potter, not after his and Black's annoying antics at dinner.

"What do you mean?" Daisy asked, looking rather curious.

"I'm gonna try talk to James Potter tomorrow!" Tia clapped her hands together happily, oblivious to the look of disgust that currently sat on my face. "We have potions with the Gryffindors, right? So we'll just casually sit near them and I'll find a way to get chatting,"

"I'm sorry Tia but if you think I'm sitting anywhere near those two idiots tomorrow you can think again,"

"Oh, come on, Eve! It won't be bad! They've probably forgotten all about it," She reasoned. I merely shared a pointed look with Daisy. Black and Potter most definitely would not have forgotten. They were known for constantly pranking and victimising people they felt had 'wronged' them in some way. Like poor Severus Snape.

"Look, Tia I-"

I was cut off by the sound of a distraught wailing coming from the entrance of the Common Room, followed by a loud string of profanities. "I swear to fucking God, Chloe, if you want me to kick his arse I will! He's a good for nothing scumbag!"

I glanced towards the entrance, noticing two girls now crawling through the barrel and into the room. The Hufflepuff Common room's entrance was a barrel that you had to crawl through to actually get into the room, making dramatic entrances and exits impossible to achieve. I mean, how can you look dramatic whilst crawling through a barrel? It was stupid really.

"That's Chloe Estelle, she's been dating Sirius for a few weeks now," Daisy hissed, staring at one of the two girls. She was very pretty I noted, with long blonde curls and doe-like brown eyes, which were currently leaking a shed-load of tears. "Why's she crying?" Judging by what I had just heard come out of her friends mouth, I was pretty certain I knew why she was crying.

"Chloe! What's wrong?" Another girl who had been sitting by the fire now rushed up to the two girls, embracing the blonde. "What's happened?"

"S-Sirius...He dumped m-me!" Chloe sobbed, clutching onto her friend for support. It was quite a sad sight, to see someone so distraught over such a despicable individual like Black. "I-I don't understand, we were fine y-yesterday! And then t-this morning he started ignoring m-me. I went to the G-Gryffindor Common Room to s-see him and he t-told me he didn't l-like me anymore," I stared at the girl sympathetically as she continued to sob. Sure, she'd only been seeing him for a little while, so maybe her reaction was a little over the top, but I could imagine how awful she must have felt. I'd never really liked anyone properly, but it was easy guess how painful it must be to get rejected by someone you held feelings for. I definitely wouldn't wish it upon anyone.

"Well, that's a total of two girls he's made cry in one day," Daisy stated, finally opening her book back up, "What a lovely human being he is,"

"Meh, Chloe's a bitch, anyways. Serves her right...probably..." Tia muttered, turning to study her nails.

"Christ...that was a bit harsh," I replied, looking at my friend in shock. I was pretty sure Tia had never even spoken two words to Chloe, so the fact that she seemed to hold such a negative opinion of the girl was actually quite surprising. Besides, Chloe didn't seem that bad. I'd only spoken to her on a few occasions, and she was actually alright. Nothing particularly bad about her in my opinion. Tia didn't seem to care, however, and she merely shrugged in response, clearly finding her nails more interesting than poor Chloe's ordeal.

I studied Chloe and her friends for a few more seconds, before turning my gaze away. Regardless of what had happened between her and Sirius, I couldn't help but wish karma would hurry up and make its move. Sirius Black needed to realise that he couldn't just mess around with people's feelings, and he needed to be taught that lesson sooner rather than later.

* * *

Potions.

It was definitely my least favourite class. Mainly due to the favouritism Slughorn showed to certain students. He only seemed to focus on the ones he deemed worthy of his attention, which annoyed me immensely. Professors weren't meant to have favourite students. I mean, admittedly I would've been less bothered by it if I was one of the favourites, mainly due to the parties he held once a month for his 'Slug Club'. I'd heard good things about these gatherings. Unfortunately I was not deemed charming or clever enough, nor were my parents well-known. The chances of getting invited to one of these parties were near enough non-existent.

"Now, now! Settle down, that means you too, Potter!" The cheerful voice of Slughorn interrupted my thoughts, and I sat up straight, my gaze landing on the plump man who now stood at the front of the class, looking rather jolly, as per usual. "Does everyone have their equipment at the ready? Yes? Excellent! You'll all be glad to hear I won't be spending too much time talking today, not if we hope to finish the potion in time,"

"Whoopee," Tia muttered sarcastically, looking bored already. She, like me, hated potions. Mostly because she was appallingly bad at it. It was a hard subject, to be fair.

"Today, I want you all to dabble at making the Draught of Living Death," A collective groan rang out through the room. "Yes, yes, I know it's a complex potion. Probably the most complex potion you've had to concoct so far, I expect you'll all do fine, just make sure to copy your instructions _carefully_ ," His eyes strayed to Tia, who had a knack for straying from the given directions, and almost always just ended up adding whatever ingredients were nearest to her.

"Now, given how complex the potion is, I have decided to put you in groups of four, hopefully working together will mean the potion is completed more quickly. We only have a little over an hour. I will be choosing the groups, of course," Another chorus of groans and sighs rang out through the large dungeon again.

"Well, this will be fun," Tia sighed, as Slughorn began grouping people together, "Wonder who we'll be put with," At that, her eyes lit up, and her posture straightened. I knew immediately who she wanted us to be paired with.

"No," I warned, shaking my head.

"Yes," She insisted, glancing over at James Potter, who currently trying to put out the fire that had now engulfed Peter Pettigrew's potions book. The poor sod had somehow set it alight, and as usual Potter had to help him.

"They'll probably be put with Lupin and Pettigrew, anyways,"

"Peter and Remus, you can work with Lily and Natalie," My eyes narrowed. I was actually starting to feel quite worried at this point, in comparison to Tia, who was almost dancing in her seat.

"Eve and Tia, you'll be working with," Slughorn paused, glancing round at the available students. I silently prayed he wouldn't pair us up with the two remaining Marauders. I'd rather shove a bunch of porcupine quills up my arse.

"Ah, yes. Eve and Tia you can work with James and Sirius,"

Well fuck.

* * *

 _Thanks for the reviews! Feel free to follow me on Tumblr blossomingpink ;')_


	4. Broken Noses and Broken Toes

_Feel free to follow me on Tumblr, **BlossomingPink** , or my personal Instagram, **Beccajackson97**! Also please review, it'll make me update quicker! ;P_

 _P.S. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, faved and followed so far!_

* * *

 **Green Heart**

Chapter 4 – Broken Noses and Broken Toes

* * *

"This is not happening,"

"Shh! They're coming over! This is gonna be great!"

"Tia, tell me this is not happening!" My eyes were fixated on the two marauders who were now making their way over to our table, both wearing matching mischievous grins. Internally, I was screaming, cursing every single God I could think of. Why did this have to happen? Why _now?_ Why couldn't this have happened before I had declared Sirius my nemesis? When I didn't want to just sink into the ground and disappear whenever he was near? Either God was punishing me for something, or I was just the unluckiest student in Hogwarts right now. All I knew was that currently I had a strong desire to throw a string of profanities at Professor Slughorn, who was completely and utterly oblivious to my obvious distaste for our new potions partners.

"Hey James!" Tia chirped, as the pair sat down opposite us. Potter merely blinked in surprise at her obvious eagerness. I was pretty sure they'd never even spoken one word to each other before, so her sudden enthusiasm was more than surprising. In fact, he looked rather concerned. Not to mention slightly scared. Tia, however, appeared to be completely ignorant to his apprehensive state.

"Hello, ladies," Sirius replied instead, a cocky smirk gracing his face, as per usual. I merely threw him a disgusted look, not bothering to humour him with a reply. Maybe if I just ignored him, he would stop? "So, what colour are you wearing today?" He continued, nodding towards my lower regions. I gasped, quickly tugging my skirt down as low as it would go. Was he seriously still mocking me over the levicorpus-knicker-flashing incident? My obvious outrage at his jibe only made his smirk grow even wider.

"Don't even talk to me!" Was all I could reply, shooting a quick glare at Potter who clearly found his friends antics quite humorous, judging by the large grin on his face. "Let's just get this over with,"

"Oh, lighten up, Eve," Tia stated, whilst continuing to eye up Potter eagerly, not caring how creepy she looked. I would have to have a word with her about her thirstiness later on, because it was doing her absolutely no favours. Thankfully, Potter was too busy staring at Lily to notice Tia's fervent gaze.

"Yeah, lighten up, _Eve,"_ Sirius grinned at me from across the table. I resisted the urge to throw my potions book at him, and instead turned to Tia, determined to block out his stupid smug face as much as I could. This was most definitely going to feel like the longest hour of my life.

"What's this potion we're making then?" Tia asked, finally tearing her gaze away from Potter as she began to flip lazily through her potions book.

"Draught of Living Death," I answered, finding the correct page, "It says we need to add the Infusion of Wormwood...whatever that is," I blinked up at Tia, hoping she would know. Potions was most definitely an awful subject for the two of us. Neither of us quite knew what we were doing. Ever.

"I think this is it," Tia stated, grabbing a dark green phial from the desk, inspecting the murky liquid inside. It didn't look very pleasant, and I considered tipping the contents over Sirius's head for a moment.

"Excellent," Potter stated, rubbing his hands together as Tia poured far too much of the thick substance into our cauldron. "Since you two seem to have everything under control we'll leave you to it," He made as if he were about to leave the table.

"No way, I don't think so, Potter. We're not gonna do all the work for you,"

"I don't mind," Tia piped up. She was met with a sharp elbow to the ribs, courtesy of me.

"See? Mia doesn't mind," James sent a dazzling smile in Tia's direction, ignoring the loud snort that escaped my lips. The poor sod had no idea.

Tia giggled awkwardly, attempting to hide any signs of her disappointment at the fact that her crush didn't even know her name. "I-it's Tia, actually...but Mia will do," James merely coughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Real smooth, Prongs," Sirius commented, clearly taking great delight in his friend's mistake. " _Real_ smooth," I sighed, noting that no more progress had been made with the potion. These two were proving to be a distraction. At this rate, we would never finish the potion.

"Look, will you two just shut up and help? We've got less than an hour to make this and I'm not failing because of you two!" James merely groaned in reply, whilst Sirius continued to smirk in an infuriating manner. "Okay, so someone's gonna need to crush this Asphodel into a powder,"

"I'll do it," Tia offered. "It says we need a sloth brain as well," Sirius nodded, getting up from his stool and heading towards the ingredients cupboard. James had returned to his favourite activity that consisted of staring across the room at Lily Evans, with a stupid, dreamy smile on his face. Every now and then he would run a hand through his hair, ruffling it into what he clearly thought was an attractive style.

"I honestly have no idea what you see in him," I muttered to Tia, as she attempted to turn the root of the Asphodel into a fine powder, oblivious to the love struck look her crush was currently throwing in Lily's direction. "I mean look at him, he's a complete and utter-"

 _ **SMACK!**_

I squealed as something cold and slimy connected with the side of my face, earning a number of curious glances from my fellow classmates.

"What the _fuck_ was that!?" I demanded, my eyes widening as the object landed on the desk with a soft splatter.

"Language, Potts!" Slughorn warned from across the room, clearly taking no interest in the fact that I had just been assaulted by a...what was it?

"Oh my God...it's a brain! Get it _away!_ " I screeched, flicking it away quickly. It sped towards the edge of the desk, where, thankfully, Potter was there to catch it. It was obvious who was behind all this. I turned to face the culprit, who had returned to our desk with that stupid smirk on his face again.

"What?" Sirius asked, running a hand through his hair lazily, "You said you needed a sloths brain," He shrugged in an attempt to act casual, but the grin on his face indicated just how much he was actually enjoying this.

"That doesn't mean you should throw it at me!"

Again he shrugged, his grin growing wider, if possible, "It's not my fault that you're awful at catching," I growled angrily, and before I could quite comprehend what I was doing, my fingers had closed around my potions book, hurling it in Black's direction. Unfortunately, not only had Sirius been correct about me being an awful catch, I was also terrible at throwing. As a result, the book missed its target, and instead sailed into an unsuspecting Potter, who fell out of his chair in shock. A loud crash rang out through the classroom, followed by an indignant 'Hey!'.

"Eve!" Tia hissed, immediately jumping out of her chair to help. Sirius also made a move, and for a second I thought he was going to be a good friend and help Potter back to his feet. Instead, he retrieved my potions book, and before I quite knew what was happening, it collided forcefully with my nose.

"OWWW!"

"Fuck! Fuck! _Fuck!_ Sorry!"

"Watch your profanity, please, Black!" Came Slughorn's voice. He seemed, again, oblivious to the chaos breaking out in his classroom. I blinked back the tears that had begun to pool in my eyes, as I covered my throbbing nose with my hands. The sensation of a warm liquid oozing from my nostrils made me panic even more, as I realised I was bleeding. I couldn't deal with a broken nose, I was already ugly enough to begin with.

"Shit, sorry, professor!" Sirius called, as he hurried over to me, his eyes showing signs of clear concern. He was right to be worried. Once my nose was fixed I vowed I would kick his arse. There was a very thin line between being funny and being an arsehole and he seemed to cross it every time we met.

"Here," He prized my hands away from my face, studying the bloody mess that was my nose. "Shit...I'm sorry, I thought you were gonna catch it," He stated, placing a hand under my chin as he angled my face up towards him, his eyes studying my nose worriedly. Was he actually being a decent human being for once?

"I thought we'd both established I'm terrible at catching things," I stated wincing as he prodded the tip of my nose, "Careful! I don't need any more injuries to my face,"

"I know," He snorted, seemingly returning to his usual arrogant self, "And here I thought you couldn't get any uglier,"

"Hey!" I immediately pulled my chin out of his hand, my eyes narrowing angrily. That one was a bit mean. Sirius opened his mouth to reply, when Slughorn bounded over to us, finally taking in the madness that had taken over our desk. James still lay on the floor, complaining dramatically that his face was ruined, and that his arm hurt, and how he would never be able to play quidditch again due to his 'injury', which of course was nothing more than a bruise. Tia sat beside him, trying her best to comfort him. Blood was spattered across the desk, and the potion that we were meant to be making sat in our cauldron, untouched.

"By Merlin! You lot have created a bit of a mess, haven't you?" Slughorn stated, his eyes falling on my poor face, "Ah, I take it you were a bit over enthusiastic in your potion making, Miss Potts. Madam Pomfrey will be able to fix that nose for you. Black, you'd better go with her." I nodded miserably, my hand once more reaching up to pinch my nostrils in an attempt to cease the flow of blood.

"C'mon," Sirius stated, grabbing my elbow as he lead me out of the classroom.

"It's only a broken nose, I'm not dying," I protested, pulling away from him as we exited the small dungeon, "You don't need to guide me," Black snorted and shook his head, as he shoved his hands into his pockets. His gaze fell upon my nose.

"I'm sorry about that by the way, it genuinely was an accident. I honestly thought you were gonna catch it or something," He stated, his voice growing rather quiet. It seemed odd him saying this to me. He didn't really strike me as the type who apologised often, if at all. "Speaking of apologies," He began, clearing his throat rather nervously, "Remus told me I acted like a bit of a dick the other day," I blinked, unsure of which incident he was referring too.

"You're gonna have to be a bit more specific here, Black, you pretty much always act like a dick,"

"I mean when I apologised to you for the Levicorpus thing," He answered, slowing down his pace slightly. "Moony said it wasn't much of an apology,"

"No, it wasn't," I agreed.

"Well, I just thought I'd better apologise for being a dick. And for the Levicorpus incident," He stated, running a hand through his hair.

"Don't mention it," I sighed, feeling the heat rise to my cheeks at the mere thought of the incident. It wasn't going to be something I would forget quickly, but talking about it only made me feel more embarrassed. Sirius must have mistook my dismissal as a sign of his apology not being accepted, as he immediately began to protest.

"No, I'm serious, I really am sor-"

"I'm serious as well, Black. Don't mention it," I interrupted, slowing to a stop, "Just the thought of it makes me cringe," I repressed an awkward shiver as the embarrassment of the incident fully washed over me. Black merely studied me in a thoughtful manner, clearly thinking rather hard about something.

"Well, I do feel bad, even though it was hilarious," I coughed pointedly, giving him a look that clearly said 'if you do not shut the fuck up I will seriously maim you'. He backtracked immediately. "Anyways, yeah, so I thought I'd make up to you," That piqued my interest.

"Really? How?" Images of using Sirius as a footstool clouded my mind.

"How about we go on a little trip to the broom cupboard? I heard it's quite cosy," Sirius stated, his eyes darkening as his usual smirk made its way onto his face again. Any hopes of using him as my personal slave shattered, and I stared up at him in disbelief. He could not be serious right now. Did he seriously just offer to take me for a round of 'shenanigans' in the broom cupboard in an attempt to gain my forgiveness?

"You've got to be joking," I answered. If my eyebrows could have risen any higher they would have flown off my forehead and into another dimension. "Did you really just offer to do a bit of the sex with me as an act of apologising? _Really?_ " Sirius merely snorted in reply.

"' _Do a bit of the sex'_ ," He shook his head, snickering at my choice of words. Upon catching the stony look on my face, his laughter ceased immediately. He coughed awkwardly, "Well I just meant for a bit of light fun but if you want sex then I'm up for it," His smug smirk returned, and he ran a hand through his hair again in what he clearly thought was a seductive manner.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" I snapped, shaking my head in disbelief. It didn't quite have the effect I wanted, considering my nose was still pinched between my finger and thumb, meaning my voice came out all nasally and stupid-sounding.

"So that's a yes...?" Sirius asked, looking rather confused. This boy was honestly a complete and utter imbecile.

"Of course it's not a yes, you buffoon! Why on earth would I want that?" Sirius shrugged, stating something along the lines of 'well most girls do'. Whatever forgiveness I had been about to grant him vanished completely, and all I held for him was disgust. "You're honestly the most arrogant prick I have ever met. I'd rather shove a broomstick up my arse sideways than sleep with you! How could you suggest such a thing!?" Black merely raised his eyebrows. Clearly my outburst wasn't offending him as much as I would've liked. Instead he looked mildly surprised.

"Are you actually saying no?" He asked. I growled in frustration, infuriated that he was completely missing the point. All he was concerned about was whether or not girls found him attractive.

"Of course I'm saying no!"

"Well...that's a first," He pushed himself off the wall, standing up straight. "I must've hit you pretty hard with that book. No one ever says no," He was making things worse for himself.

"That's got nothing to do with this! I wouldn't touch you if you were the last man on earth," Sirius merely smirked in reply, looking as though he didn't believe a word I said.

"Yeah, yeah, you just keep telling yourself that," He replied, shoving his hands in his pockets as he began to walk away, leaving me to growl in frustration. I thought he was supposed to be escorting me to the hospital wing? Why was he ditching me all of a sudden?

"Where are you going?" I demanded, my fists clenching at my sides. Not that I would miss his company or anything, I just didn't really fancy walking to the hospital wing alone and covered in blood. What if I fainted from blood loss? It was unlikely, but still a possibility.

"I dunno, might go to the broom cupboard for _a bit of the sex_ ," Sirius called, not bothering to turn around. How dare he quote me!

I struggled to come up with a quick reply, and settled for a measly, "O-oh yeah? Well you go and do that then! Yeah!" My comeback was met with a loud bark of laughter, as he rounded the corner, finally out of sight. Why did he have to be such a twat all the time? I kicked a nearby suit of armour in frustration, immediately regretting it as pain shot through my big toe. Looked like my nose wasn't the only thing Madam Pomfrey would need to fix. Not only had Sirius left me to journey to the hospital wing alone, he had also left me with a broken nose, a stubbed toe, and a strong desire to throw him off the astronomy tower.

It seemed as though my opinion of the boy could sink no lower.


End file.
